


Definitely

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Transgender, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t realize how little she knew until now. Neither did Don, apparently, and that’s why Raphael finds them with their heads pressed together as they point out sentences and pictures to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello is sitting on the couch they dragged in the other week, hunched over his laptop and squinting at whatever he is doing.  
April sits down next to him, her bag heavy with the books he had requested from the library.

She peeks at the screen, but she only catches a brief glimpse of an anatomy drawing of a turtle before he closes the laptop and puts it aside.

“April!” he grins, and even though his crush is long-gone, that light will never leave his eyes whenever he greets her. April grins back, and she leans in to give his cheek a kiss.

  
“Hi Donnie,” she says, pulling the bag into her lap. “I got those books you wanted. Lucky for you, I already owned most of these.”

“Really?” he peers at the books she pulls out, accepting the small pile that is gradually growing in his lap. “I thought most of these were, uh, not exactly what you _would_ own…”

“I’ve known you guys for like five years,” April pointed out, flipping open one of the smaller books to the anatomy pages. “it felt important to know how your bodies _used_ to work, y’know?”

“Yeah, true. I just- I mean, you’re so busy with your studies now and stuff.”

April shrugs. Leans back and watches Donnie flip through the first book in the pile- a book on how to breed turtles, of all things- before she looks towards the tv.

For once there’s not a cartoon or even a documentary playing. It’s just the news, and boring ones at that.

New York has been quiet as of late.

“Yeah, but if I want to be a journalist I might as well try my best at researching everything I need to know about, well, everything.” she glances at him. “So, why do you want these books?”

Donatello look at her. He blinks.

“Oh, I’m pregnant.”

April stares.

Donatello blinks again, and he looks concerned.

“April?”

“You are _pregnant?_ ”

“Yeah,” and he is smiling now, a tiny, shy and pleased smile as he looks back down at the book in his hands. The book. The _book_ on _turtle breeding_. “Three weeks now.”

“Right.” April blinks. She blinks a lot. She shakes her head. “Sorry, I, ah. Donnie. Um. Is this a mutant thing? The- you’re a guy, right?”

“Yeah?”

“But you are- you are sure you’re pregnant?”

Donatello seemed rather bemused at this point.

“Definitely.”

“Right. Human guys can’t get pregnant.”

“Oh. Oh!” Donnie shook his head. “No, I am a guy, really, but my genitals are female. That’s why.”

“Oh my god,” April gasped, “you’re trans!”

“I am what?”

“Trans! It’s, oh, I should’ve brought a book on _that_ -” she flails around a bit, before she manages to take a deep breath. And calm down. Just a bit. “It’s when someone identifies as a different gender than the one assigned to them. Like, uh, if I was still born with this body, and the doctors put me down as a girl, but my brain told me I’m a guy? I think. I haven’t really- uh, studied. It.” She didn’t know anyone who were trans. At least she didn’t think she did.

Oh god, what if she did. What if she had insulted them the whole time?

“Huh.” Donatello stares out at nothing for a moment.

Then he dumps the pile of books into her lap and pulls his laptop close.

“Let’s do some research, then.”

 

~

 

By the end of it, Donatello is practically vibrating, his grin wide and excited. They scroll through blog after blog, research papers and famous transgender people. Then they stumble onto an article on sexualities, and April is suddenly questioning herself on some things she had previously paid no mind to.

She didn’t realize how little she _knew_ until now. Neither did Don, apparently, and that’s why Raphael finds them with their heads pressed together as they point out sentences and pictures to each other.

He eyes them both, before he snorts and flops down next to Donnie on the other side, throwing an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“What’s up?” he asks, pulling one of the turtle books close to peek at it in confusion.

“I’m pansexual,” April blurts out.

Raphael blinks.

“You’re what?”


	2. Chapter 2

They pull the turtle books back into their laps when Raphael snatches the laptop from them, curious and eager to find out his own sexuality. He still sits close enough that his shoulder bumps against Donnie, but neither minds.

April eyes them for a moment. She looks down at the book in her hand- a guide to owning a turtle for the first time- and smiles.

“Raph is the dad, right?”

They both look at her, surprised. April grins.

“Yeah,” Donatello says, “how did you know?”

“You were the only ones who kept asking me to get condoms before I went down here,” she admitted, and April laughed at their matching blushes. “That, and you two kept touching each other _all the time_ these past… what, two years?” She shrugged. “I suspected, but I didn’t want to assume, but now it’s really hard not to. And now I know why you two even thought you needed condoms, I guess.”

Donnie chuckled. Raph snorted and went back to his internet browsing.

“Yeah, we didn’t think it was the time to become teen parents,” Don wryly said. “what with Shredder, the Kraang, your dad being Batma-” he winced as she smacked his shoulder. “Ow, okay, no jokes about your _cured_ dad.”

“You better not joke about my cured dad,” April huffed. “Right. Anyway. And everyone else knows too, right?”

“They know Don got ladybits,” Raph cut in, squinting at the laptop screen, “and that we share a bedroom and that we fuck.”

“But not that I’m pregnant.”

“Why _not_? Am I the first one to know?”

“Nah, Splinter knows too,” Donnie assured her. “He has to know in case there’s complications during training. But we thought it would be fun to see how big I can get before Leo and Mikey figure it out.”

“Oh,” April said. She grinned. “That is so mean.”

“But fun, right?” he cheekily replied.

They snickered. Raph closed the laptop and put it aside, which reminded April--

“How did you react, Raph?”

Raphael blinked.

Donatello smirked.

“He ran.”

“I did not _run!_ ”

“You totally did.”

“You seriously ran?”

“ _No._ ”

“I told him that I was expecting, he sat completely silent for fifteen minutes- I counted, don’t deny it- and then he just left. And was gone for three days.”

“Oh my god, I remember!” April laughed. “Leo was texting me so much I thought my t-phone would explode!”

Raphael muttered something unpleasant. Donnie rolled his eyes and kissed his head, his lips still turned into an amused smirk.

“I told them we had a fight. Helped explain the really loud sex we had once he came back.”

“Right.” April grinned. “Was it planned though? Or-”

The sound of the lair entrance opening cut her off. She bit her bottom lip and turned back to her book, trying her hardest to act as if she didn’t know a secret.

She was failing quite a lot.

Thankfully, neither Leo nor Mikey was very good at picking up on it.

“Hey, Don, we didn’t find any yarn. I think you should get April to buy it for us, there’s no way we can find any good quality on it in the dumpsters- oh, April!” Leo gave her a pleased smile. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m fiiiine,” April smiled, trying to not grin too widely. “Studies going well.”

“Great!” Mikey flopped down next to her, causing her to bounce on the couch. “It’s been ages, dudette! Ages! We should have a sleepover, even Casey is invited. We can watch Space Heroes, eat ice _creeaaam_ , watch Raph and Don try to not _smoooooch_ \-- ow!”

“Mikey, don’t just go sprouting out that stuff without warning,” Leo scolded. “They hadn’t told her yet!”

“Actually, _they_ ,” Raph cut in, “just told her. Right now. And I’m demi. What are you, Don?”

“I’m bi.”

“Bi? Demi?” Mikey tilted his head back, somehow having ended up on his back when they weren’t looking, his head resting on April’s lap. And the book on it. “What’s that? Are you doing quizzes? Can I do the quizz? Gimme!”

“It’s not a quizz, Mikey,” Don rolled his eyes. “It’s a list on sexualities that we found. There’s not just gay or straight people, but other things too. April is pansexual, I’m bisexual and Raph is demisexual.”

“Huh.” Mikey blinked. April rubbed one of his cheeks, smiling at the way he melted. Mikey always liked getting his cheeks rubbed- it was a bit like petting a cat, except no purring happened. “I wanna see!”

“Only if you’re _careful_ ,” Donatello warned. “Sit up, damn it, I’m not letting you break anything this time.”

“Whatever.” Mikey sat up properly. “Gimme!”

Donatello rolled his eyes but did, if very reluctantly, give the laptop to Mikey. Leo peered curiously at the screen as well, blushing as he read some of the more detailed descriptions.

“Asexual,” Leo decided, before he turned his attention towards the others. He blinked at the large amount of turtle books, but just shrugged. “So yeah, I think we’ll have to buy yarn if we want the kind you can use. Is that okay, April?”

“No problem, just give me some money and I’ll handle it,” she assured him, trying to make sure he didn’t see which page she was on- egg-laying and incubation. “What do you want the yarn for, Donnie?”

“Oh, you know,” he smiled. “a little project. Maybe I’ll make some tiny mittens for Mikey’s thumbs.”

April bit her bottom lip and tried to not grin too wide.

“Dude, that would be so cool! Orange ones?”

“Sure Mikey. I’ll make some orange miniature mittens. For your thumbs. Obviously.”


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello called April two weeks later, greeting her with a loud groan.

April paused mid-sip on her tea and frowned. She pulled the t-phone away to double check, then pulled it back to her ear.

“Donnie?”

“They are driving me _insane.”_

“Uh.” April blinked. “Who?” she asked, putting down the cup of tea. She considered going back to the essay writing. She was so close to reaching the word limit.

“They found out. Leo and Mikey. And I’m going to _kill them.”_

Time for a break from essay writing, then.

“How did they find out?” she asked, lips twitching into a smile. “And what are they doing?”

_“Protecting me.”_

“Uh-huh.” April smiled awkwardly at her room mate as the other girl came in with a bowl of soup. “That’s not too bad. You are pregnant, protecting you shouldn’t be a weird thing.”

“Leo forbid me from visiting the topside,” was the flat reply. April winced. “Mikey won’t let me use the kitchen knives. Or stove. _He hid the coffee maker.”_

“Oh man.” April tried her best to not laugh. She truly did. A giggle still escaped, and April could _hear_ him snarl. “I’m sorry, Donnie. But Leo has a point! And Mikey too, drinking coffee can be bad for pregnant tu-” she glanced at her room mate. “women. Pregnant women.”

“I don’t care,” Donatello hissed. April bit her bottom lip to prevent further giggles. “I refuse to be locked up down here until I give birth! We don’t even know how long it will be, shorter or longer than a human, we don’t _know_. And I’m not even showing yet!”

“So appeal to Splinter?”

“He agreed with Leo! As did you just now!” A distant knocking sound was heard. “Go away Mikey!”

“Talk it out with them. Is Raph on your side at least?”

“Yeah.” Donatello sighed. April could hear him shift, getting comfortable. “He thinks it’s ridiculous too. Which is good, otherwise I would strangle him since he’s the closest to me.” A muffled _Oi_ was heard. Donnie huffed. “I would! And you would want me to, if you started to act like Leo. _Anyway._ April. What’s up?”

“Studying,” she replied, still amused. “You should talk it out, Donnie. Bring Raph. Point out how- how calm it’s been for, like, a year now. You can agree to stop going out when you get too big to leap around, yeah?”

“I hope the day never comes,” he grumbled. “I hope I just get the eggs out of me this week. Then Leo and Mikey can stand watch or something, I don’t know. Urgh. I’ve been to alien dimensions, I hardly think going topside means I’ll just lose the kid, but do they listen to me? Noooo.”

“Right.” April glanced away from her roomie; the girl had begun to squint at her in a rather suspicious manner, so perhaps April forgot to lower the volume on the t-phone. “Look, Donnie, I would love to hear you ranting, but I really can’t now. I’m, uh, I’m not alone and I think you don’t want others to hear, right?”

“Oh. _Oh.”_ He cleared his throat. “Right. I can call later- unless you want to do a rescue mission?” he asked hopefully. “You and Raph can smuggle me out. I can hide in your closet or something. Or the farmhouse.”

There was a long pause. April blinked.

“The farmhouse,” she slowly said, “would actually be perfect, wouldn’t it? Clean air, better conditions- you think we should…?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so! Oh man, I gotta tell the guys. There’s way more benefits there for when the kid _does_ come, less risks of sickness and things. And if there’s…” his voice wavered. “If there are complications, it will… will be easier to deal with it. Out there.”

April swallowed.

“Yeah,” she said, “let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, though. Go and ask the others about it, try and convince them. Dad is going to retire soon anyway, I’m sure he would like to spend some time out in the country.” She grinned. “Maybe we can have a babyshower. Get some proper toys, maybe some baby clothes.”

Donatello laughed. There was the sound of shuffling in the background.

“Raph says no pink, even if it’s a girl,” he laughed, “but it sounds good, April. Talk later?”

“Later, Donnie.”

She puts the t-phone aside and pointedly ignores the other girl’s staring.

April has an essay to write, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

“What ‘bout Akane?”

“Hm, maybe.” A sly smile. “Do you want it because of it’s meaning, or because you had a crush on Akane in the Ranma½ manga?”

“Oh, shut up.” Raphael huffed, slowly scrolling down to find more names. “It’s a great name, and Akane was a strong lady, alright?”

“Mmmhm. Oh, Hikaru?”

“It means _light_.”

“Yes?”

“We’re _ninjas_.”

“Yes, and you have an amazingly fiery temper whereas I have a bright brai-” he laughed, swatting away Raphael’s sharp poke at his side, “oh stop it, let me have some fun. Not Hikaru, got it.” Donatello got comfortable, resting his chin on Raph’s shoulder. “But that does give me an idea. What about unisex names?”   
  
“Yeah?” Raphael obediently clicked over to the unisex list. “Why?”

“Easier. We don’t have to worry about the gender, and if they’re like _me,_ it might make it easier for them too,” Donnie shrugged. Then he snickered. “Aoi.”

_“Fuck no.”_

“Oh, but Leo would be so _proud.”_

“No. No _forever_ , our kid, not his.” He hesitated. “Donnie, don’tcha like your name?”

“Oh, no, I do,” Donatello assured him. Kissed the back of Raph’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. “But I grew up thinking I was a boy, and I was treated like one the entire way due to Splinter failing at sexing me before mutation. This time, we will know what gender it actually is. If they decide when they’re older that they are, in fact, the opposite gender or even _agender_ , isn’t that an amazing thing? Agender. It’s-”

“Don.”

“Right. It will be easier on them, and us, instead of finding a new name. And maybe we should keep their gender a secret to avoid… things.”

Raphael turned his head, twisting to properly meet his eyes.

“What things?”

“Well, humans are more stuck on gender stereotypes. If the child is a female, I’m fairly certain Casey and April would buy quite a lot of pink, add a lot of cutesy princess things…”

“Right, because you calling April your precious princess the _whole time_ during our teenage years-”

“Oh, fine. But I still vote for unisex names. That are not Aoi.”

“Yeah, whatever. Fine by me.”

They grew silent for a while. The list wasn’t all that long, and as such it needed careful consideration. Japanese to honor their heritage and father, unisex to make sure things wouldn’t turn weird later on. Many names sounded too masculine or feminine, however, and in the end they managed to narrow it down quite a lot.

“Shinobu,” Raph said. “Endurance. Also close to Shinobi, fuck yeah.”

Donnie snorted.

“It works. What about… Yasu?”

“Yasu?”

“It means Peaceful.”

“Wasn’t the weird bird in lion king named Yasu?”

“No, his name was Zazu.”

“Huh. I dunno, I like Shinobu more.”

“Mmhm. I like Yasu more.” Donatello shifted. Kissed Raph’s cheek before he managed to untangle himself from his brother’s legs and their blankets. Stretched out the kinks in his shoulders as he did, groaning. Raphael sneaked a pet at his rounded belly. “We can discuss it more later. At least we got it down to two names now- but you need to get ready to go topside, pick up more baby supplies for the trip, and April and I are going to do some other thing. A _secret_ thing,” he added when Raph opened his mouth to ask. “Splinter told me it would be best if we told no one until after the fact. Sorry.”

He helped Raphael put the laptop aside. A last, lingering kiss was exchanged.

“Ganbatte ne.”

“Yeah, you too. With your _secret_ thing.”

Donnie laughed.

 

~

 

Raphael stretched his arms as he walked into their bedroom, grunting a greeting before he wiped off the stray drops from his shower. His boyfriend laid on his side on the bed, half-asleep. As Raph passed, he gave Donnie’s belly a small pat, silently happy to catch a peek at his boyfriend’s happy smile at the gesture. Donatello’s plastron had begun to grow rounded this past week, just enough to be noticeable. It had sent their brothers into a tizzy, which had annoyed Don to no end- but at least the pregnant turtle could relax in their room.

Last time Mikey had tried to nag his way in, things had been thrown.  
Heavy, hard things. And a sai.

“What’s up, Donnie?” he asked. Sat down on the bed and tugged off his gear, piece by piece.

“Not much,” Donatello replied, yawning by the end of it. “I have some news though.”

“Yeah? The secret shit?”

“Yeah.” Donnie hummed as Raphael nudged the pads and wrappings under the bed, followed quickly by him crawling over Donatello, settling in behind him. One scarred hand rested on the belly. “April and I managed to sneak into one of the clinics nearby. We figured out how to use an ultrasound machine- with success, may I add.”

Raphael perked up at that, sitting back up to peer at his brother’s face.

“Seriously? And Splinter was the one _okay_ with it?” he asked. “What, your tongue turned into silver?”

“I pointed out it would be good to know how it looks in there,” Donatello wryly replied. Turned enough that he could rest his hands on Raph’s nape. Tugged him down for a kiss. “To see if there’s an egg or a fetus.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Raph gave him another kiss. “So? What was it?”

“Eggs.”

“So you gonna lay it?”

“Them.”

Raphael stilled.

“What?”

Donatello smiled.

“Them, Raph,” he said, smile growing wider, “we are having twins.”

He stared down at Donnie.  
Looked down at his belly.  
Back at Donatello’s face.

His lips parted. No sound came out.

Donatello’s lips twitched.

“Need a minute?”

Raph mutely nodded.

“Alright.”

Donatello hugged him close, smiling against Raphael’s neck as his mate petted his sides, hands lingering in awe.

“I guess we can have both names, then,” Raph finally said. It sounded choked, but mostly sniffly. Donatello simply hugged him tighter and made no comment of the tears against his skin.

“Yes,” Donnie agreed, “Shinobu and Yasu.”

They laid in silence for a while.

“We gonna tell our bros?”

“Nah,” Don hummed, “let them suffer. What they get for denying me coffee.”

Raphael huffed a laugh.

 


End file.
